


Pick Me Up And Turn Me Around

by Synekdokee



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Incest, Kinda, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Movie, Shameless Smut, Weight Lifting, jailbait chuck, the hansens measuring dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/pseuds/Synekdokee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck moves, steps over Herc’s gym bag until he’s standing by the bench, and swings his leg over Herc’s hips. Before Herc has time to react, helpless with his hands full of weights, Chuck is straddling his belly. There’s an arrogant look in his eye, and Herc should end this game now, should put the weights down and push Chuck away.</p><p>But Chuck is his father’s son, and Herc has never been one to back away from a challenge. Never one to back away from his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up And Turn Me Around

**Author's Note:**

> A smut scenario I came up with after I saw this ridiculously hot video of Max Martini working out to build his body for Pacific Rim: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpnTq4F97os
> 
> I'd like to note that this fic was originally spawned in a instant messaging porn war with someone who wishes to remain anon for obvious kink related reasons. I just basically herded it all into fic form by the seat of my pants. I can't share credit properly, but I don't want to hog it for myself either.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Chuck's around 17 in this one.

Herc can see trouble coming a mile away as Chuck slips into the gym. The place is otherwise empty, most of Sydney’s crew either gone home or retired in their quarters. Herc’s always preferred working out in peace. But he knows the shit-eating grin on his son’s face all too well; he doesn’t need the proof of the door being locked, of Chuck slowly making his way to where Herc is lying on his back, bench-pressing barbells. There’s nothing peaceful about his son when he gets that look.

“Did you come to spot me?” Herc huffs, settling the weights on the hooks for a moment. His skin is already prickling with sweat, his biceps straining with the familiar ache of a workout.

Chuck shrugs and smirks. “Came to enjoy the view, _Dad_.” As if that’s not enough proof that Chuck’s here to play a game, never one to call Herc “Dad” unless it was used like a pawn, or an insult, a blow aimed to hurt.

Ignoring his son’s thinly veiled attempts at issuing another challenge for them to butt their heads over, Herc grabs the barbell and hoists it off the hooks with a loud grunt. He’s aware of Chuck in the edge of his vision, watching him and standing still. Observing.

Then Chuck moves, steps over Herc’s gym bag until he’s standing by the bench, and swings his leg over Herc’s hips. Before Herc has time to react, helpless with his hands full of weights, Chuck is straddling his belly. There’s an arrogant look in his eye, and Herc should end this game now, should put the weights down and push Chuck away.

But Chuck is his father’s son, and Herc has never been one to back away from a challenge. Never one to back away from his son.

**

Chuck sees the shift in his father’s eyes and smirks. He braces his palms on Dad’s thick chest and tilts his hips back, ass rubbing into Herc’s crotch. Chuck’s cock is already hardening in his sweats, and he can feel Dad’s half-hard dick nestled against the curve of his ass. Chuck rocks softly, sucking on his bottom lip for a show. Herc gives him a sharp look and hoists the barbell up again, arms trembling lightly and muscles bulging, and Chuck gasps, delighted.

Dad’s body is solid under him, stomach muscles bunching between Chuck’s thighs. The way Herc’s body keeps tensing and relaxing in waves as he lifts the weights, cresting and settling in time with his arms, Chuck feels like he’s riding a bull. Herc’s using Chuck’s weight to his advantage now, anchoring himself, ignoring the press of Chuck’s ass on his cock.

Chuck listens to the harsh grunts and the heavy, puffed out breaths and lets his gaze wander over Dad’s body, shamelessly admiring the thick build and the ripple of muscle.

“You’re so big, daddy,” he says softly, and Herc’s rhythm falters. Chuck trails his hands from Herc’s pecs to touch his sides, feeling how wide the barrel of his father’s chest is.

Herc’s body is a tightly strung cord, and Chuck revels in the thought of all that power beneath him, on full display. Chuck can smell him, intoxicating and familiar, the smell of sweat and musk and iron, and something Chuck’s learned to associate with safety. Dad’s scent.

Chuck leans back and smiles, the way he knows drives his father mad, sweet and innocent like he’s not gagging for his daddy’s cock.

He reaches out to touch Herc’s left arm as it strains up under the burden of the metal weight, trailing his fingers lightly down the swell of muscle. The look Dad gives him would cut a lesser man to ribbons, but Chuck tilts his head down and looks at Herc beneath lowered eyelashes.

“I wonder if I’ll be as strong as you,” he says softly, letting his hand fall on Herc’s broad shoulder. “I hope so,” he adds, giving out a satisfied sigh. “But this is much better, watching you work out… getting your little boy all excited like this."

There’s a loud clang as Herc hoists the barbell up and rests it on the support. He stares up at Chuck, panting hard, both from the physical exertion and from Chuck grinding his ass shamelessly into Dad’s dick.

Chuck shakes his head sadly and tilts his head. "That it old man? Hit your limit?" He rocks his hips back as though he’s making a point. He’s hard and aching from watching Herc work out, watching those muscles work, and from the feel of Dad’s cock pressed into the groove of his ass, his body solid and huge under Chuck.

Herc grunts, growling "don't call me that" as he surges up off the bench, pinning Chuck to the floor in a quick tumble that leaves Chuck short of breath and choking on a moan as his father overpowers him.

The floor is hard under Chuck’s back, cool against where his t-shirt has ridden up. Herc’s above him, keeping Chuck’s arms locked above his head, dripping sweat onto his son’s face.

**

Herc doesn’t know when or how he went from that steadfast, “don’t give in” mentality that usually works with Chuck to the sudden need of wanting to be the aggressor. But he has Chuck pinned down beneath him, and there’s a darker place in him that wants to discipline the boy, to show him who’s in charge. He lets his boy get away with too much, he thinks.

Shifting Chuck’s arms until he can grip his wrists in one hand, Herc moves to straddle Chuck, lifting himself on his knees to deny Chuck any contact besides the hand holding him in place. It earns him a snarl, and Chuck bucking his hips up desperately, cursing at his father.

Herc grinds his teeth and gives in, giving Chuck’s cheek a light slap – not enough to truly hurt, but certainly enough to startle Chuck out of his greedy anger.

"Now settle the fuck down and let your father do what he wants, like the good boy you are," Herc hisses, squeezing down briefly on Chuck’s wrists. He tilts his hips down, pressing their cocks together through their sweats, and Chuck moans, tossing his head back, legs falling open on demand.

Herc draws a deep breath, satisfied.

"That's it, spread yourself up for daddy"

  
Grunting softly, Herc shifts to use his free hand to tug his sweats down, just enough to free his cock, red and slick and swollen against flushed skin. He gives it a few lazy strokes, breathing hard through his nose. When he lifts his gaze, Chuck is staring down, licking his lips, spreading his thighs wider as though he doesn’t notice he’s doing it, eager to get his father's cock in his mouth, his ass, anywhere Herc decides to give it to him.

Herc’s rarely seen such a desperate look on his son’s face. He braces his palm on the floor next to Chuck’s head and leans down, muttering low, "such a slut..."  
  
Chuck cries out, baring his neck at that, and Herc flashes a grin and wrenches Chuck’s sweats and boxers down in one move. Chuck’s cock springs up eagerly and Herc eyes him up, crooning softly. "That's my big boy..."  
  
The praise draws a broken moan from his boy as he arches up against the grip Herc has on him, his bared cock grinding against Herc's as his back curves into a bow. His chest is pushed up and those pert, pink nipples are just on offer for Herc to latch his mouth on.  
  
It’s an offer Herc can’t refuse, and he grips their cocks together tightly, rutting against his son as he leans forward and sucks hard on Chuck’s left nipple.

Chuck’s breath hitches and stutters when Herc rolls the stiffened nipple between his teeth, and then bites down sharp, tugging back lightly as his boy wails with need, hips bucking against Herc, pupils lust-blown.

Herc licks Chuck’s swollen tit tenderly, and murmurs, "So easy, daddy's little slut..." He scrapes his teeth on the pebbled flesh again, alternates between licking and biting, and Chuck’s body sings for him, hips fucking up frantically, frenzied by the solid heat of Herc's cock against his own.

Chuck caves first, throwing one leg around the back of Herc’s thighs, tugging him closer and begging breathlessly, "Dad, oh shit, daddy please."  
  
Smiling tight, Herc lifts his hips off his son.

"Ah-ah. I want my dick in you, boy."  
  
The needy whine Chuck gives then goes straight to Herc’s cock. There’s a need in him now, and he lets go of Chuck's wrists and flips him over, manhandling him easily. His boy is no twig, but he's still growing into his muscle, has that teenage slenderness to his build, and in a state like this, mindless with lust, Herc can manipulate him easily.

Herc reaches back with a foot and hooks it behind his bag, dragging it close enough to rummage for the slick. He settles between Chuck’s spread legs and smacks his son’s flank with a bare palm, snapping, "ass up, like you belong."  
  
Chuck moans softly and pulls his knees beneath himself, pushing his ass in the air. His chest and shoulders are braced on the floor, arms folded under his head. Herc takes a moment to admire the sweet curve of Chuck's back, his tight ass, his profile, one side of his face pillowed on his arms. Eyes closed, red-tinted lashes fanning over flushed cheeks, plump lips parted.

Herc trails one large hand along Chuck's spine, his son shivering at the roughness of Herc's hand on his skin. He rests his hand on the swell of Chuck’s ass and waits, patient.  
  
Finally Chuck draws a sharp breath and cries out, "just fuck me you old bastard, please!"

Herc grins, sharp, and grabs the slick, wetting his fingers quickly before he's pushing them inside his boy, two at a time. Chuck yelps and scrambles to get away, back a tense line of pain and surprise, but all Herc needs is one firm hand on Chuck's hip to keep him in place.

Herc waits, completely still, until Chuck relaxes, shoulders lowering down to the floor and a soft breath escaping him as his ass loosens up around Herc's fingers.

  
"That's my good boy," Herc croons, starting to fuck Chuck with his fingers, drawing out soft moans from his son. He waits until Chuck's loose enough to add a third finger and then stretches him mercilessly, spreading his fingers as much as he can. He curls his fingers, aiming for Chuck's prostate, chuckling low when his boy gives a sudden cry and his back curves tightly.

Herc leans over Chuck, lips brushing his ear. "Aren't I lucky to have such a responsive baby boy," he murmurs. It earns him a glare from Chuck, but it's feverish and needy, and finally Chuck just closes his eyes and nods.

  
Herc feels pride well in his chest, for these moments when Chuck comes to him and for once works with him instead of railing against him. Chuck accepting his praise and not spitting it back in his face – the veneer of arrogance melting away under his father’s hand, until all that matters to Chuck is the pleasure his Dad can give him.

Herc feels Chuck let himself sink into the feeling of his father’s fingers working him open, body lax, Herc’s hand warm on the curve of his hip the only support he needs.

But Herc's patience is wearing thin, his own cock aching for his son's tight heat, throbbing at the thought of it, of sinking inside his boy. He draws his fingers free and Chuck whimpers at the loss of that full feeling, pushing his ass back, trying to chase those thick fingers.

Herc gives him a sharp slap on his left buttock, and the way Chuck moans makes his dick twitch. "You'll get what's coming to you, son, don't be greedy.”

Chuck only nods weakly.  
  
Herc slicks up his cock with his wet hand sloppily, taking no more time to fuck around. He mounts his boy, guiding his cock to Chuck's loose, slick hole and braces his arms next to Chuck's shoulders as he presses in slow, cockhead slipping into his boy’s ass.  
  
Chuck's breaths come in sharp, excited pants, and Herc's shoves his hips, cock sinking halfway inside his son. Grunting, Herc pushes deeper, sinking, Chuck's hole swallowing him up greedily until his balls are flush with Chuck's thighs.

Herc lets out the breath he's been holding, groaning gutturally in his throat. Chuck is shivering beneath him, ass spasming around Herc's dick as he tries to accommodate his girth, small moans spilling from his throat. Finally Chuck presses his hips back, ready for whatever Herc’s willing to give him.  
  
"So desperate for your daddy to fuck you, aren't you, son?" and Chuck just nods quickly, gasping as his Dad rocks his hips slowly, and there’s no doubt anymore who’s in control here.  
  
Herc leans down and murmurs in Chuck's ear, "I'm going to put you in your place once and for all, and I don't care if I have to fuck you raw to get you there." To prove himself, he pulls out almost completely, only the head of his cock still buried in Chuck’s ass, and slams back in, stuffing Chuck in one thrust.

Chuck sobs, hands trying to grasp at the smooth floor, but he’s not trying to get away now.

"Tell daddy what you want, hmm? You know I'll always give you what you want, baby,” Herc coaxes, petting Chuck's hair. "But you have to ask nicely...”  
  
Chuck whines, a high, desperate sound, rocking back against Herc. "I-I wanna come, d-daddy, please," and it slowly devolves into breathless chants of “please” and “daddy” over and over. Herc looks down and admires the strain on his son's face, so pretty and flushed with a sheen of sweat, lips bitten raw and swollen.

Chuck twists his neck to look at Herc, his mouth red and slick, eyes lust-glazed. He bites his full bottom lip with sharp white teeth and speaks quietly, voice fucked out and hoarse.  
  
"Please, fuck your baby boy, daddy."  
  
Herc can’t stop the welling groan at the need in Chuck's voice, lifting his hips and angling them down, every thrust pulling Herc closer and closer. He slides a hand around to Chuck's cock, dragging a light fingertip along the swollen length, needing to give Chuck one last bit of torture, that final show of the upper hand as he drinks in his son’s desperate cries.  
  
He knows Chuck doesn't have much left in him and not wanting to waste his son's orgasm on a tease, Herc grips him fully, fisting his hand hard and unrelenting around Chuck’s leaking cock. Herc strokes him with purpose, in time with his thrusts into his son's tight ass, grunting heavily as he fucks into his boy.  
  
"Such a sweet little slut you are, my perfect little slut, perfect..."  
  
Chuck moans, loud, and pushes back to meet Herc's thrusts before fucking into his fist, movements uncontrolled and jerky as Herc’s thrusts rock him, his upper body worked right into the floor, his father's filth in his ears driving him on, mixing with the sound of Herc’s hips slapping against his ass.

 

***

Chuck’s feels his orgasm near, his ass clenching around Herc's cock every time his Dad sinks deep into him. Herc crouches over Chuck, broad chest pressed to Chuck's back, caging him in and all Chuck can feel is his daddy's cock splitting him wide, daddy's body bracketing him, the heat from the body surrounding him, Herc’s harsh breaths in Chuck's ear.  
  
Dad has always been good at reading Chuck like this. He bites sharply at Chuck's earlobe, rasping, "show your daddy how hard you can come, son,” and it’s like Dad’s voice triggers something hardwired in Chuck as he whimpers, crying out at his father’s command.  
  
"D-daddyyy," he whines, coming hard and arching into Herc's hand, pleasure sparking along his spine. He bears down on Dad’s cock as he spills all over Herc’s hand, his own belly, the floor. His spine goes rigid, back arching against Dad’s solid chest as his body is wracked with aftershocks, ass pulsing around Herc.

Herc groans, lets his head fall down, forehead resting on his son’s neck, his hips jerking hard against Chuck, chasing his own orgasm.  
  
"Just perfect, son, so fucking perfect..." Herc’s voice is gravelly, barely more than a rumble in his chest, sending shivers down Chuck’s spine as he slumps, hips held up by his father’s hand on him and his thick thighs between Chuck’s.

Chuck moans softly, pushing back despite his exhaustion. "Come on Dad, come inside your boy, fill me up, I wanna feel you in me," he begs, knowing how Dad likes it when he does, body trembling as Herc keeps fucking his oversensitive hole.  
  
"Mouthy little shit," Herc grumbles, giving Chuck’s ass a slap, slamming into him at the same time.  
  
Chuck keens softly, squeezing his ass around the feeling of Dad’s cock stuffing him full, and Herc's done. He comes with a hoarse shout, slamming his palm into the floor by Chuck’s shoulder, hips grinding tight into his son's ass.

All Chuck can do as Herc empties himself inside his ass is to moan, Herc’s weight keeping him from pushing back.

"Come on daddy, fill me to the brim and I'll be your good boy," Chuck gasps, and with a final grunt Herc buries himself to the hilt, stilling.

Herc slumps over Chuck, still careful to keep his weight on his arms as he pants, nose buried in Chuck's hair. He moves his hips lazily, his softening cock sliding sloppily in Chuck’s loosened ass as Chuck whines, fucked open and whole body drained. Chuck allows himself to sink down, to briefly lose himself in his Dad surrounding him.

**

It lasts only a fleeting moment. Herc can feel the sense of obedience he worked so hard for quickly dissipating from Chuck, before he grunts and squirms away from Herc. He rolls over and flops onto the floor on his back, grinning up at Herc like an imp.  
  
It sparks something in Herc, that arrogance, and he can clearly see it written on Chuck’s whole body that the brat thinks he’s won something here.

Herc will have none of that. Instead, he gives his son a quick smirk and trails his hand down, past Chuck’s soft cock nestled in wiry auburn hair, between his balls and slipping between his ass cheeks, and the grin on Chuck’s face falters and falls.  
  
Chuck's face goes slack as Herc pushes two fingers inside him mercilessly, pumping them back and forth until Herc's come is flowing out of his ass freely. His son’s hips tilt, almost instinctively, and Herc holds Chuck's gaze steadily until Chuck breathes out a shuddering moan and closes his eyes, thighs falling open.  
  
This is where Herc wants his son. Obedient, quiet, supple. Where one look is enough to make him bare his belly for his father.

Herc draws out his come-slicked fingers and raises them up to his son’s lips, feeding them to Chuck, who licks and sucks obediently, watching his daddy from beneath fluttering eyelashes.  
  
Chuck moans and arches his back showily, spreading his legs wider so Herc has a full view of his pink hole, stretched open and wet, leaking his daddy's come.  
  
It’s a shameless, indulgent move, and Herc smiles when he sees the sly smile on Chuck's lips. His son is a devil and Herc wouldn't change him for the world.


End file.
